Inuyasha!
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: L’histoire d’Inuyasha, mais avec de nouveaux protagonistes! Résumé pas super (de même que le titre) alors je vous conseille de venir lire pour vous faire vous-même votre avis!
1. Le puits

**Note: BONJOUR! Une nouvelle fic d'Inuyasha (je sais, encore!) mais un peu spéciale. Vous savez pourquoi? Tout simplement car c'est des nouveaux personnages, qui auront une nouvelle mission et des nouveaux problèmes! Bref, j'ai repris l'histoire d'Inuyasha et j'y ait inséré des nouveaux personnages, d'autres méchant, des nouvelles intrigues et une nouvelle mission! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1

Elle regarda l'eau devenir rouge en même temps que le soleil se couchait. D'ici, elle pouvait entendre sa mère hurlé de douleur et son père rire. Elle pouvais aussi entendre les coups de marteau qui allait et venais sur le corps meurtris de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde... N'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme de 17 ans se leva et se mit à courir. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne criait pas. Elle n'en était plus capable. Elle se dirigea à la première place qui lui vint à l'esprit: la maison des Higurashi. La jeune femme aimait passer du temps en compagnie de Sota et de sa petite amie, Hitomi. Lorsqu'elle se sentais pas bien, comme en ce moment, elle allait toujours dans cette maison pleine de bonheur et de chaleur. Et on l'accueillait très bien! La jeune femme commençait toujours par descendre au fond du puits, pour être tranquille, et lorsqu'elle se sentait un peu mieu, elle se dirigeait dans la maison. Pas la peine de cogner ou de demander la permission d'entrée. Elle ouvrait la porte, s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine, et se couchait sur ses bras. Puis, Sota arrivait, lui donnais un gros calin réconfortant et attendais qu'elle parle. Sota et elle était amis depuis maintenant deux ans. Lorsque la jeune femme lui avait demandé pourquoi il habitait seul dans cette maison (il n'habitait pas encore avec Hitomi à cette époque) il lui avait dit, en souriant tristement:

"Je vivais avec mon grand-père, ma mère et ma grande soeur. Mais mon grand-père est mort de viellesse. Quant à ma soeur, elle est partit il y a plusieurs années et n'est pas revenue. Cette maison renfermait trop de mauvais souvenir pour ma mère, alors elle est partie vivre ailleurs!"

La jeune femme n'avait pas posée d'autres questions, de peur de se montré trop indiscrète...

UU

Elle se rendit dans le puit, comme à son habitude, et mis un pied sur l'échelle, dans le but de descendre au fond. Soudain, une force mystérieuse la propulsa tête première dans le long tunnel sombre!

 **Note: Alors? Premier chapitre? Comment vous trouvez? Sota a une petite amie! Et je crois que durant la fic, il y aura certains chapitre sur Sota! Pour savoir comment va sa vie! Mais c'est pas encore sûr à 100%... Et puis, où est partie Kagome? Et c'est quoi le nom de la jeune femme? À quoi ressemble t'elle? Que ce passe t'il? Vous vous demander tout ça, hein? Et bah, vous allez avoir plus d'info dans le chapitre 2! Lisez-le pour comprendre!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	2. L’homme-chien et l’homme-taureau

Chapitre 2

 **Note: Hehe! Rebonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien et surtout, que vous êtes prêts pour ce nouveau chapitre! 1.2.3. ALLONS-Y!!!!**

Lorsqu'elle se releva et qu'elle regarda au-dessus d'elle, Haru remarqua non pas le plafond brun de la grange, mais bien le ciel bleu clair. Elle se releva, escalada le puit et tomba face la première sur le gazon frais! Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi: étendue sur l'herbe, se demandant où elle était et s'apitoyant sur sort, sur sa malchance, sur sa vie pourrie. Puis, elle se releva et rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec une monstrueuse bête.

Mi-homme, Mi-taureau, énorme, grand yeux rouges assoiffés de sang, longue griffes, deux énorme cornes au-dessus de sa tête... Il était horrible...

-La fille... Donne-moi la fille... Disais la bête tout en se dirigeant dangereusement vers Haru. Soudain, un jeune homme arriva et sortit ses griffes.

-TSUME KETSUEKI!(1)Cria t'il en enfonçant ses griffes dans le cou du monstre. Lorsque celui-ci fut mort, le jeune homme se retourna... Au dessus de sa tête, sur ses cheveux blanc coupés aux épaules, étaient dressées deux petites oreilles de chien...

« Attend... de chien? » se demanda la jeune fille. Puis, elle s'avança jusqu'à venir toucher les oreilles de son sauveur. Ce dernier pris une teinte anormalement rouge avant de se reculer à plusieurs mètres.

-MAIS... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUT?

-Bah... J'ai vue tes oreilles de chien et j'ai eu une envie irrésistible de les toucher!

-AYAAAAAAAA!!!! Cria soudain une belle jeune femme en sautant dans les bras du dénommé Aya.

-Mè... Mère? Demanda le premier en essayant d'échapper au calin de sa génitrice. Cette dernière avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux côtes et des beaux yeux noisette.

-J'étais si inquiète, tu sais? Ça fait longtemps que t'est pas venu à la maison! Continua la femme en étranglant son enfant. Soudain, un homme ressemblant énormément à ce Aya, arriva. Long cheveux blancs, yeux dorés, oreilles de chien, griffes à la place des ongles, dents pointu...

-Kagome, relax, ça fait même pas trois heures qu'il est partit que tu lui saute déjà dessus! Dit il.

-Oui mais...

-Attendez. Que ce passe t'il ici? Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? C'étais quoi ce truc? Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? Demanda soudainement Haru, perplexe.

-Hein? T'est qui toi? Demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux.

Tout le monde se mirent à la fixée.

-Euh... Je... Je m'appelle Haru...

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir. L'une des cornes du démon-taureau lui transperça l'oeil droit!

(1): Tsume Ketsueki veut dire griffe de sang.

 **Note: Chapitre 2... FINI!!! Mais je me rends compte que mes chapitres sont vraiment courts... Oups... Mais en même temps, même si les chapitres sont pas long, ils vont être nombreux donc... C'est pareil, non? Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est encore que le début... Lorsque l'intrigue et l'histoire vont commencer pour vrai, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long (j'espère!). Autre chose: ne laisser pas tombé cette fic! Pas encore! Continuez de lire même si c'est pas super. Comme je dis, ce n'est que le début, laisser le temps à l'intrigue d'arriver. Laisser le temps à l'histoire de démarrer pour vrai avant de vous creer un avis! Vouala! Et puis...**

 **Bye-bye!**


	3. Blessée

Chapitre 3

 **Note: Rebonjour! Prêt pour ce chapitre? Je fais juste dire ça comme ça, mais l'histoire devrai débuter vers le chapitre 4-5... Gros max chapitre 6 selon moi, donc continuez un peu à lire avant d'arrêter!! C'est tout alors bonne lecture!**

Pendant quelques secondes, Haru resta ainsi, l'oeil gauche écarquillée et la bouche entreouverte. Puis la corne se retira et le monstre mourut. Haru tomba par-terre, l'œil ensanglanté, évanouie.

-Merde! Il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour la toucher! Cria Aya, paniqué. Kagome s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et examina la blessure. Lorsqu'elle arriva pour toucher l'oeil et vérifier les dégâts, elle en fut empêcher; de la fumé mauve sortit et éclaboussa tout. Inuyasha(1) fut le premier à réagir: il prit Kagome par la taille et l'amena en sécurité.

-Du... Du miasme! S'écria la jeune femme, paniquée.

C'est alors qu'Aya déchira une manche de son manteau en rat-de-feu(2), pour entourer l'oeil de l'inconnue, empêchant par le fait même le miasme de sortir et le corp, de se vider de son sang. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'amena chez lui, dans le but de la soigner. Voyant que ses parents restait là à le fixer bêtement, Aya se tourna vers eux.

-Vous attendez quoi? Aidez-moi!

Kagome secoua sa tête et se défît de l'étreinte d'Inuyasha pour courire vers la blessée. Elle s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois et examina si Haru vivait encore. Voyant le regard inquiet de son fils, elle hocha la tête en un signe positif.

-Elle vit encore, faiblement, mais encore. Chuchota t'elle.

-tant mieu... souria Aya, d'un sourire heureux et doux en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Aya? D'habitude t'est beaucoup moin tendre que ça et tu te fout pratiquement des humains! Tu serais pas tombé amoureux, par hasard?! Demanda soudainement Inuyasha, narguant son fils.

Ce dernier rougit un peu avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de la fille.

-Pas... Pas du tout, père! Je... Cette fille... Je l'a connais même pas!

-Ça arrive des coups de foudre dès le premier regard, Aya! Argumenta le Hanyo avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-C'est pas vrai! Personne peut tombé amoureux aussi vite!

-T'as tord. Regarde ta mère et moi, on s'est aimé à la première minute où on s'est vu!

Ce fut la gaffe de trop. À cette phrase, Kagome lâcha sa patiente, pour se tournée vers le Hanyo, une aura noire l'entourant.

-Ha oui? Dès le premier regard? Sûr? Dit elle en avançant vers Inuyasha.

-Ben... Euh... Je... Kagome... C'était une blague... Je t'assure... Dit ce dernier en tombant par terre et en se reculant.

-Inuyasha... OSUWARI!!!!

U/U

Pendant que ces parents se chicanait, d'habitude ça le faisais bien marrer mais aujourd'hui c'était spécial, Aya se rendit à la hutte voisine. Arrivé à la porte, deux jolies jeune fille coururent vers lui.

-AYA!!! Crièrent-elles en coeur tout en sautant dans les bras de l'invité.

-Isa! Jin!

Soudain, il vit apparaître Sango, suivit de près par Miroku.

-Aya? Demanda Sango.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, et vite... Dit ce dernier sans passé par trois chemin.

-Que ce passe t'il? Demanda Miroku, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Kagome va bien? Et Inuyasha? Est-ce qu'il y a un blessé? Demanda Sango.

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Je vais chercher Saya, allez chez moi vous comprendrez. Vous pouvez emmener Isa, Jin et Kotaro (3).

Sango et Miroku se regardèrent, puis le moine pris la parole.

-Aya, je te suis. Sango va aller chercher Saya et va nous rejoindre.

Aya hocha positivement la tête et les deux hommes partirent en hâte, sans demander leurs restes. Quant à elle, Sango se dirigea plus loin dans le village, suivit de près par ses trois enfants.

U/U

Lorsque Miroku vit la blessure de la jeune fille, il regarda Aya, bouche bée.

-Mais... Que veux-tu que je fasse?

-Bah la soigner!

-Aya... commença Kagome.

-La blessure a empirer et ne peux plus être soigné, la fille va crever! Finissa Inuyasha sans aucune délicatesse. Il s'en foutait de cette fille, il ne la connaissais pas! Si ça aurait été Kagome, Aya ou encore Saya, alors là c'aurait été une autre histoire... Malheureusement, Aya ne le pris pas de la même manière, de même que Kagome.

-Inuyasha, osuwari. Dit cette dernière, faché de l'indélicatesse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aya se leva avec force au même moment où Sango arrivait avec les quatres enfants.

-T'AS PAS LE DROIT! ON PEUT SÛREMENT LA SAUVER, IL DOIT Y AVOIR UN MOYEN...

Soudain, une étrange lumière bleu éclaira toute la pièce et tous durent fermé les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière. Lorsqu'ils réouvrirent les yeux, ils se tournèrent vers la fille endormie. Le sang avait cessé de couler, le miasme n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et Haru dormait paisiblement. Tous la regardèrent, bouche béer.

-Que... Demanda Sango avant de s'arrêter.

Haru s'était mise à remuée dans touts les sens. De la sueur perla sur son front tandis que ses cheveux et ses vêtements lui collais à la peau. La jeune femme se mit soudain à geindre. Elle bougeait de plus en plus.

-Elle fait un cauchemar... Devina Aya, inquiet. Il ne comprennais pas pourquoi il avait autant peur pour cette fille. Son père avait raison, il ne la connaissait même pas et pourtant, cette fille l'attirait. Lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne pouvait plus décrocher le regard après. Le jeune homme toucha le bras d'Haru, qui se réveilla en criant.

(1): Eh bien... si, au début, vous n'aviez pas compris que c'était Inuyasha, vous le savez maintenant! Mais en même temps, c'etait facile a deviner, non?

(2): C'est Aya qui a hérité de la veste en rat-de-feu de son pere! Mignon, non?

(3): Ce sont les enfants de Sango et Miroku. Comme on ne nous dit pas leurs noms dans la série, eh bien j'en est inventée! Donc... Isa c'est l'une des d'une jumelle(celle habillée en vert. Tandis que Jin est la deuxième jumelle(habillée en rose!) Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, Kotaro esr donc le fils de Sango et Miroku! (Pour Saya, c'est un autre personnage que j'ai inventée, vous aller la rencontrer dans le prochain chapitre!)

 **Note: Vous devez avoir beaucoup de question et être mélanger non? Moi-même ne trouvant pas ce chapitre très clair. Mais c'est le but car toute les informations (ou presques) vont venir dans le chapitre 4! Sinon, vous aimez? Un peu? Peut-être? Beaucoup? C'est le top du top? Pas du tout? C'est juste chiant? Dites le moi en reviews hehe!**

 **Alors... Bye-...**

 **Inuyasha: Attend un peu, Shippo-chan.**

 **Shippo-chan: oui... quoi Inu?**

 **Inuyasha: Premièrement, ne m'appelle pas « Inu ».**

 **Shippo-chan: Pourquoi? Je trouve ça tout mignon, Inu!**

 **Inuyasha: Non... ce n'est pas mignon du tout. Et puis, laisse-moi finir.**

 **Shippo-chan: Ha! Oups! Gomen Inu! Que voulait tu me dire?**

 **Inuyasha: Rahh... encore ce stupide surnom... ...Bon! Deuxièmement, pourquoi je suis autant méchant?**

 **Shippo-chan: Mé... chant? Tu est méchant Inu? Depuis quand? Comment? Pourquoi?**

 **Inuyasha: ... Rahh... mais tu comprend rien de rien ou quoi?**

 **Shippo-chan: Mais... de quoi tu parle, Inu? Sois plus clair quand même!**

 **Inuyasha:... T'AS PAS FINI DE M'APPELER INU, OUI? NON MAIS CA VA FAIRE! TU COMMENCE VRAIMENT À ME TAPER SUR LE SYSTÈME!**

 **Shippo-chan: Go... Gomen... Inu...**

 **Inuyasha: Ok. Trop c'est vraiment trop. MEIDO ZHAN... GETSU...**

 **Kagome: Osuwari.**

 **Inuyasha: Gwark!(1) Ka... gome... Pourquoi...**

 **Kagome: Non mais ca va pas de menacé une fille? Franchement!**

 **Shippo-chan: KAGOME!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!**

 **Pleur***

 **Kagome: Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai toujours de ce monstre...**

 **Prend Shippo-chan dans ces bras***

 **Shippo-chan: Snif! Merci... Snif! Kagome... Inu me fait... Snif! Tellement peur!**

 **Sango: Je te comprends, Shippo-chan.**

 **Miroku: Oui... Inuyasha est le mal incarné...**

 **Kirara: *Regarde Shippo-chan avec compassion***

 **Kagome: On est tous avec toi!**

 **Sango et Miroku: Oui, tous!**

 **Shippo-chan: Merci... Snif! Les amis!**

 **Inuyasha: euh... vous savez que je suis là?**

 **Kagome, Sango, Miroku et Shippo-chan: Rohh, ferme-la!**

 **Inuyasha: Gloups!**

 **(1): ehh oui! Inuyasha fait vraiment ce bruit bizare... demandez pas à quoi ca ressemble, un hanyo qui prononce ce bruit... C'est trop... Étrange à décrire!**

 **'Tout cas,**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	4. Présentation

Chapitre 4

 **Note: Rebonjour! Oh boi... Ce chapitre a prit un temps fou à rédigé!!! Alors vraiment désolé pour le retard!!! Ce chapitre était censé être celui des réponses, mais en fait, ça sera le chapitre 5 promis! Et l'histoire devrait vraiment commencé, la quête et tout, après les réponses donc chapitre 6 sans fautes! Vouala!**

Tout d'abord, sa première réaction fut de crier. Puis, une voix douce s'interposa dans son esprit perdu.

-Tout doux... Ca va... Tu est en sécurité maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui disais une voix d'homme tout près d'elle. Elle sentait aussi une respiration sur son visage et une pression sur son bras, qui devint un peu plus forte lorsque la jeune femme versa une larmes. Elle avait peur, elle avait froid et faim. Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle faisais, où elle était. Mais sa peur s'atténua peu à peu sous la pression qu'elle avait sur le bras. Pas trop forte pour l'effrayer ou pour faire pensé qu'elle était prisonnière. Mais assez forte pour la rassurée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la seule chose qu'elle vit fut des beaux et grands yeux noisette pâle. Et elle reconnaissais le propriétaire de ces yeux, pour l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

-L'homme-chien... marmonna t'elle en le regardant.

Soudain, elle entendit plusieurs rire. Un d'homme, et deux de femme.

-Homme-chien!!!! Ria l'homme. Lorsqu'Haru le vit, elle reconnue le père de l'Homme-chien.

Ce dernier riait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de son fils qui avait maintenant pris une teinte proche du rouge tomate. Il regarda sa mère qui hocha la tête. Elle esquissa un drôle de sourire avant de lancer:

-Osuwari.

-Gwark!

L'homme s'enfonça littéralement dans le sol!

-Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de ton fils! Lui dit soudainement, la mère.

Puis, se fut à deux belle jumelles de se moquer.

-L'homme-chien... Aya!!! Ca te va super bien comme surnom!!!

C'est à ce moment que l'homme-chien (ou... Aya?!) se leva, en colère.

-Vous deux... n'en rajouter pas!

-Aya... Chuchota alors Haru, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

L'homme-chien se tourna vers elle.

-Euh... oui?

-C'est un... joli nom... Aya...

Puis, Haru se rendormie, fatiguée. Seules Kagome et Sango virent le visage surpris et légèrement rouge d'Aya. Elles se regardèrent, avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus. Aya, quant à lui, pris son manteau en rat-de-feu, pour ensuite habillée Haru avec. Son visage s'adoucit pendant qu'il chuchotait une phrase que personnes n'entendit:

-Dors bien...

U•U

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, pour la deuxième fois, Haru regarda autour d'elle; elle reconnu facilement Aya, son père et sa mère... Puis, les deux jumelles qu'elle avait aperçue un peu plus tôt. Mais il y avait encore pleins de personnes qu'elle voyait pour la première fois... Comme cette fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés qui dormait paisiblement sur les genoux d'Aya. Ou encore le petit garçon assis sur les épaules d'une des deux jumelles, et qui s'amusait à tiré les oreilles de l'homme-chien. Il y avait aussi cet homme, avec de drôle d'habits mauve, qui caressais les fesses d'une belle femme au kimono rose et vert. Sans parler du minuscule renard... homme? Et du chat à deux queues! Perdue par toutes ses personnes inconnue, Haru appela la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit:

-A...ya?

Le principal intéressé se tourna vers elle et, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était réveillée, se rendit à son chevet. En se levant, il dérangea la fillette qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

-Aya! Cria t'elle en se frottant la tête, mécontente.

Mais l'homme-chien ne l'écoutait pas. Pas plus qu'il n'écoutait les reproches du garçon, qui avait perdu son jouet.

-Haru, ca va? Demanda t'il plutôt.

-Je... je crois...

Elle se redressa, lorsque soudain, le père d'Aya remarqua quelque chose...

-Son... oeil... dit-il, bouche béer.

Tous regardèrent Haru droit dans les yeux, sans bouger, sans parler.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon oeil?

-Il est... Il est... mauve... Marmonna Aya, fasciné.

-Hein?

Haru se regarda dans la glace, et remarqua avec effrois, que son oeil droit était bel et bien devenus mauve. Un mauve-rose-rouge plus précisément, tandis que son oeil gauche était encore d'un beau bleu clair.

-Mais... comment? Que ce passe t'il au juste? Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici? Commença t'elle à paniqué. Elle se leva, mais encore trop faible, tomba. Aya la rattrapa de justesse, mais la jeune femme se débattie. Puis elle éclata en sanglot, dans les bras de l'homme-chien...

-Chut... Haru... tout va bien, tout va bien... chuchota t'il en frottant le dos de la jeune femme.

-Non! Rien ne va! Rien du tout! Je sais même pas qui t'est. Je sais pas qui vous êtes tous et je sais même pas où je suis! Cria t'elle en se relevant.

-Haru...

-JE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN BORDEL, ET VOUS ME DITES QUE TOUT VA BIEN? MON OEIL OUAIS! Ha! En parlant d'oeil, POURQUOI LE MIEN A CHANGER DE COULEUR HEIN? PEUT ON M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE À LA FIN?

-Je ne sais pas...

Soudain, l'homme aux habits violet s'approcha et examina l'oeil plus en profondeur.

-C'est moi ou... c'est la même couleur que toutes les anciennes incarnations de Naraku? Demanda t'il aux autres adultes.

Le père d'Aya se rapprocha.

-C'est vrai, mais... Naraku est mort, non?

-Oui...

-Je comprend pas.

-Ca c'est pas normal...

-Comment? Naraku?

Tout le monde parlaient en même temps, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Haru encore plus en colère.

-NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUEZ? JE SUIS OÙ? VOUS ÊTES QUI? ET NARAKU? ET IL A QUOI MON OEIL, HEIN? Cria t'elle, apeurée.

C'est Aya qui lui répondit en premier.

-Je m'appelle Aya. Celui avec des oreilles de chien, là-bas, c'est Inuyasha, mon père. Ma mère, Kagome, c'est elle.

En parlant, il pointait chacune des personnes présentée.

-Lui, c'est Miroku. Continua t'il.

Haru reconnut l'homme avec les vêtements violet.

-Et sa femme, Sango...

-C'est elle avec le kimono rose et vert. Compléta Haru.

-Oui... Et les deux jumelles, là-bas...

-C'est nos filles, Isa et Jin. Compléta Miroku.

Haru ne voyait qu'une seule différence entre les jumelles; Isa était tout habillée en vert tandis que sa soeur était en rose.

-Et voici notre fils, Kotaru. Dit Sango en souriant.

-Finalement, voici Saya, ma petite soeur. Déclara Aya en montrant la fillette.

Soudain, Kagome s'avança.

-Pour t'éclairer sur l'endroit où tu est, c'est assez étrange, mais tu va t'y faire, promis!

-Hein?

-Nous sommes dans le japon féodal!

Haru resta quelques secondes sous le choc, avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est... Vraiment drôle, j'ai failli vous croire! Non mais, sans blague, je suis où? Au Canada?

Elle regarda le visage de Kagome, puis celui d'Aya, et des autres.

-Attendez. Vous étiez... sérieuse?

-Très.

Haru prit un certain temps pour digéré la nouvelle, blottie dans les bras d'Aya. Puis, elle soupira.

-D'accord... Je pense que je vous croit... Et disons que c'est vrai... Qui est ce Naraku? C'est quoi mon lien avec lui? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon œil?

-Naraku est...

Kagome prit une grande respiration et raconta toute l'aventure qu'elle avait vécu par le passé. Haru l'écouta avec attention. Elle commençait sérieusement à croire que tout ça était vrai. À la fin du récit de Kagome, Haru regarda Aya.

-Alors... Vous me dites que je serais l'une des incarnations de Naraku?

-Celon moi, et celon ton récit, mère, je crois pas. Comment Haru pourrait être une incarnation de ce Naraku, alors que celui-ci est mort? Ça n'a aucun sens! Intervint soudain Aya, qui serra un peu plus fort Haru.

Soudain, Haru sentit une douleur profonde dans son oeil. Elle se pencha en avant, en criant et en se tenant l'oeil droit.

-Haru? Haru! Cria Aya, paniquer.

 **Note: Le chapitre 5 est déjà rédigé et vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions, ou presque hehe!**


	5. Réponses

Chapitre 5

 **Rebonjour! Alors? Prêt pour le chapitre, que je nomme, des réponses?**

 **... READY... GO!!!**

Elle entendait Aya qui lui parlait, sans vraiment comprendre. Elle se sentait engourdis, et... toute bizarre. Soudain, sa vision devint toute noire, et elle se retrouva au milieu d'un immense océan de vide. Puis, un homme se matérialisa devant elle. Il avait des grand yeux rouges, des longs cheveux noirs et un regard malveillant. Sans même le connaître, Haru sut qui ce tenait devant elle.

-Naraku...

-Ma chère fille! Tu a terriblement grandi, dit donc!

Le nom «fille» qui venait de sortir de la bouche du monstre, car c'était vraiment un monstre, sonnait tellement mal selon Haru! Elle, la fille de ce monstre? De ce fou? Ça, jamais!

-Toi, mon père?

-Tu ne me croit pas?

Naraku s'approcha d'elle, un sourire monstrueux peint sur le visage, et lui souleva le menton. Haru essayait de se dégager, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force. Elle était piégée. Naraku l'observa sous tous ses angles, tandis qu'Haru le regardait méchamment. Puis, le monstre approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Si tu n'est pas ma fille... Comment explique-tu cet oeil mauve? Comment explique-tu le vide que tu ressentait chaque fois que tu rentrait chez toi? Comment explique-tu les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts de tes parents, alors que tu était la seule avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus? Comment explique-tu ta ressemblance avec moi?

Haru prit une grande respiration.

-Mon oeil mauve s'explique car il est arrivé soudainement. Ce n'est pas mon vrai oeil. Le vide que je ressens chaque fois que je rentre chez moi est tout simplement parce que tout le monde me déteste. Mes parents ne me ressemble pas, mais c'est des choses qui arrive. Je te ressemble peut-être. Mais c'est sûrement une coïncidence. Rien de tout ça ne signifie que je suis ta fille. Cracha t'elle.

Elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant elle le détestait déjà. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tout ce que Kagome lui avait révélé? Ou peut-être à cause de son air cruel, de son ton arrogant et de son sourire malveillant? Peut importe pourquoi... Ce qui comptait, c'était la haine qu'éprouvait la jeune fille envers cet homme qui se disais être son père. Naraku ricana, avant de lancer:

-Tu essaie de trouver des explications logique, mais tout au fond de toi... Haru... Tu sais que je dit la vérité... Lui chantonna-t'il. Haru essaya de se battre, mais encore une fois, elle était paralysée.

-Sale monstre! Lâcher-moi! Et puis... Comment vous connaissez mon nom?

-C'est facile; c'est moi qui te l'a donné!

-Vous mentez! Comment je peut être votre fille, alors que vous êtes mort!

-Ma chère Haru... Tu a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre...

-Eh bien, dites les. Je vous écoutes. Comment ça se pourrait?

Et c'est alors que Naraku lui raconta toute l'histoire de sa naissance. Haru était de plus en plus sûr que ce qu'elle entendait était la vérité.

"Alors Naraku est... mon père?" Pensa-t'elle, horrifiée.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, il disparut. Haru retrouva sa liberté de mouvement et elle fut aveuglé par une énorme lumière mauve pâle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le regard inquiet d'Aya...

-Haru! Enfin! Tu va bien? Tu n'a pas mal? Que c'est-t'il passé? Demanda t'il.

La jeune femme se releva, et se frotta la tête.

-Je... Je vais bien...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

-Je... J'ai rencontré mon... Naraku...

À cette annonce, Inuyasha se leva violemment.

-QUOI? Cria t'il, furieux.

-Mais... Naraku est mort... non? Demanda Sango, perplexe.

-Non... À cause de... de moi... Leurs apprit Haru, en baissant la tête.

-De quoi tu parle? Comment Naraku pourrait être en vie à cause de toi? Demanda Aya.

-Je l'ai... ressuscitée...

Avec cette annonce, les larmes d'Haru se mirent à tombé. Aya la prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Haru avait volontairement ressuscité le monstre qu'était Naraku.

-QUOI? TU EST AVEC LUI C'EST ÇA? TU ÉTAIS L'UNE DE SES ESPIONS? Cria Inuyasha, hors de lui.

-Je... Je suis désolé...

-JE SAVAIS QU'ON AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ TE FAIRE CONFIANCE!!

-Je...

Maintenant, Haru pleurait intensément. Elle s'en voulait à mort. Car ce qu'Inuyasha avait dit était vrai. Elle avait ressuscité Naraku. Elle ne valait pas mieu que lui. Elle avait mis en danger Aya et les autres. C'était une traîtresse, et plus jamais Aya ne voudrait d'elle...

-Père! Ce n'est pas de la faute à Haru! Dit soudain Aya, en serrant encore plus fort la jeune fille.

-Aya... Recule-toi, elle est dangereuse.

-NON!

-Aya... J'ai dit... RECULE-TOI!

-Et moi j'ai dit, NON! Haru n'est pas une espionne, je le sais! Laissons-la s'expliquer!

-Elle va nous raconter des mensonges, juste pour qu'on la libère, et va tous nous tué!

-Père!

-Inuyasha... Je suis d'accord avec Aya. Laissons-la s'expliqué. On lui doit au moin ça. Intervint Miroku.

Puis, il s'approcha d'Haru.

-On t'écoute... Pourquoi tu as ressuscité Naraku? Demanda t'il calmement.

Haru se colla un peu plus à Aya. Elle était terrorisée. Premièrement, elle apprenait que Naraku était son père, qu'elle l'avait ressuscité... Puis, Inuyasha la traitait de traîtresses, et voulait la tué... Tout ça était tellement terrifiant!

-Je... J'ai... En fait... J'ai vu Naraku et... Il n'arrêtait pas de répété que j'étais sa fille et... Au début... Je n'était pas d'accord. Je continuait à dire que c'était impossible, que j'avais déjà des parents... Mais plus la discussion avançait, plus j'ai compris qu'il disais peut-être vrai... Et il m'a expliqué comment ça se pouvait... Lorsqu'il est mort, il a utilisé ses dernières forces et c'est arraché le coeur(1). Puis, il a fait le voeux d'envoyer ce coeur dans le future... Ensuite, il est mort. Mais son coeur vivait encore, et se transformait en un bébé qui grandissais dans le ventre d'une mère... Ce bébé, le coeur de Naraku, c'était...

-Toi... Murmura Aya, qui commençait à comprendre.

Haru acquiesca, et sécha le reste de ses larmes.

-C'était moi. Sans même le savoir, le coeur était devenu un humain, avait grandit et vivait. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de Naraku, de l'âge féodal ou de ce qu'il était...

-Il n'était qu'une simple jeune fille(2), normale comme tout.

-Malchanceuse, certes, mais oui. Et puis, à l'âge de 17 ans, il fut assez âgé pour retourné chez lui. C'est pourquoi le puit s'est ouvert et l'a transporté ici. Puis, le démon-taureau, que Naraku avait chargé de surveillé le puit, est arrivé. Il avait pour mission de réveillé le coeur, lorsque celui-ci apparaîtrais.

-Et une fois le coeur, réveillé... C'est comme si Naraku n'était pas mort! Car si le coeur vit, la personne aussi!

-Résultat, j'ai en quelques sorte ressuscité Naraku, car je suis son coeur!

Haru et Aya se regardèrent, souriant et fier d'avoir compris. La situation n'était pas drôle du tout, mais juste d'avoir compris leurs faisait plaisirs. Mais seuls eux souriait. Les autres essayant encore de digéré le tout. De plus, il y avait encore plusieurs part d'ombre, dans cette histoire... C'est pourquoi Inuyasha s'approcha.

-Alors, disons que je te croit et que tu ne nous mentent pas...

-Elle dit la vérité! Dit Aya.

-Mouais... Disons que oui... Il y a certaines choses que je comprends pas...

-Euh... Vous savez que pour moi aussi c'est compliqué?!

Inuyasha ignora l'intervention d'Haru, et continua:

-Alors... Tu n'est pas humaine? Tu n'est que le coeur de Naraku avec une apparence humaine?

-Euh... Pas... Pas tout à fait... Je suis humaine... Mais comme je proviens du coeur de Naraku, un coeur de démon, on peut dire que je suis aussi un démon...

-Un hanyo... Marmonna Aya.

-Mais... Je pensais que le coeur de Naraku provenait d'Onigumo... Et donc que son coeur était humain? Demanda soudainement Kagome.

-Je... Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi... Naraku me l'a pas dit... Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé vous répondre...

Aya frotta le dos de la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Haru... Ne t'inquiète pas! La rassura t'il.

-Et Naraku te contrôle maintenant? Il en est capable? Il est connecté à toi? Continua Inuyasha.

-Je... Je ne croit pas... Ou peut-être que oui... il ne me l'a pas dit...

-Et tu le croit? Mot pour mot? Tu croit vraiment que tu est sa fille, son coeur?

-Oui...

-Comment peut-tu être sûr qu'il ne t'a pas menti, hein? Depuis le temps, je sais qu'il ne faut pas le croire. Comment être sûre qu'il ne te manipule pas?

-Il me l'a prouvé. Et sur certains points, j'ai vu qu'il avait raison... Et puis, je le sais. Comment j'en suis sûre? Je l'ignore. Mais au plus profond de moi, dans mon subconscient, je sais qu'il a dit la vérité...

-Et comment je peut être sur que ce n'est pas toi qui nous ment? Comment je peut savoir si je peut te faire confiance? Peut-être que tu nous manipule depuis le début...

-Père!

Cette fois-ci, Aya en avait assez. Pourquoi son père était si méchant avec Haru?

-Je n'ai pas de preuve que ce que je dis est la vérité. Je pourrais effectivement vous mentir et vous ne saurez jamais si je dis la vérité ou pas...

-Haru...(3)

-Mais je vous demande de me faire confiance. Car le plus important en ce moment, c'est qu'il y a un monstre, dehors, qui tue et terrorise tout le monde. Faites-moi confiance ou pas, peut m'importe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tué Naraku! Après, vous pourriez me tué, me torturée... Tout... Mais je veux empêcher Naraku de tout détruire, avant!

La peur, le choc et la tristesse n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans la tête d'Haru. C'était maintenant la détermination qu'on voyait dans son regard. Tout le monde acquiesça. Haru avait raison, c'était Naraku, la priorité. Seul Inuyasha n'était pas de cet avis...

-Peut-être bien. Mais peut-être que tu nous ment encore! Peut-être que tout ceci est faux. Peut-être que Naraku est vraiment mort et que tu nous amène droit dans un piège! Ou peut-être que tu dis vrai. Peut-être que Naraku est vivant. Peut-être que tu est vraiment son coeur... Mais si tu est son coeur, alors te tué reviendra à détruire le coeur de Naraku et à le tué. Peut-être qu'on est pas obligé de courir après cet enfoiré, puisqu'on peut le détruire ici et maintenant!

En parlant, Inuyasha s'était avancé vers la jeune femme et la menaçait maintenant de son épé... Soudain, Aya, qui s'était levé, frappa son père en plein visage! Inuyasha tomba au sol.

-QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI, HEIN? Hurla t'il à son père, fou de rage.

-JE TE RETOURNE LA QUESTION... POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPE?

Pendant que le père et le fils se chicanait, Sango remarqua qu'Haru était debout, et prête à partir...

-Haru? Demanda t'elle.

En entendant le nom de la jeune femme, Inuyasha et Aya se tournèrent vers elle.

-Vous pouvez continuer à vous battre, mais moi je dis que vous devriez gardé vos forces pour le vrai combat. Vous pouvez vous prendre pour des enemis, me prendre pour votre enemis, mais c'est Naraku qu'il faut détruire. Alors continuez vos trucs, moi je vais aller réglé le vrai problème, ce qui vaux vraiment la peine!

Elle se retourna vers la porte, et s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Elle se tourna pour voir Inuyasha.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller. Aya, Isa, Jin, Saya, Kotaro et toi, vous restez ici. Pendant ce temps, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome et moi, on va aller tué cet enfoiré de Naraku! On a réussis une fois, on peut bien réussir une deuxième fois!

Haru secoua la tête, négativement.

-Je refuse. C'est Naraku qui m'a conduit à lui, alors ça peut parfaitement être un piège. Je veux pas vous mêler là-dedans, et vous mettre en danger. Il n'y a que vous, qui avez été gentils avec moi... Vous, et Sota...

Soudain, Kagome ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle s'avança vers Haru.

-Tu connais... Sota?

-Sota? Sota Higurashi? Vous le connaissez aussi, mademoiselle Kagome?

Kagome se mit à pleurer...

-Oh mon dieu! Comment va t'il? Et grand-père? Et maman? Comment vont-ils, tous?

Aussitôt, Haru compris... La grande soeur de Sota, c'était Kagome...

-Sota... Il va bien... Il habite avec sa petite amie, Hitomi... Haru commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux en sachant la suite...

-Tant mieu!

-Mais... Votre grand-père... Est mort de viellesse... Votre mère est partie dans une nouvelle maison. Sota n'a plus de nouvelle d'elle...

Kagome prit un certain temps pour digéré la nouvelle. Son grand-père était mort, sa mère partie... Mais au moin, Sota allait bien!

-Merci... Dit-elle en pleurant, à Haru. Elle était heureuse que cette fille lui ait dit la vérité. Puis, Haru secoua la tête et dit:

-De toute façon, peut importe ce que vous me direz, je vais partir seule. C'est à cause de moi si Naraku est là, alors c'est à moi d'en finir. Elle commença à marché, avant de se faire retenir par Aya.

-Je viens avec toi. Lui dit t'il, encore plus décidé qu'elle.

Après une longue discussion, Aya et Haru réussirent à convaincre les autres. Dès le lendemain, à l'aube, ils partiraient. En attendant, Inuyasha donna une minuscule épé à son fils.

-Cette épé, c'est tetsaïga. Fait lui confiance. C'est la meilleure épé que j'ai jamais vu et elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour combattre Naraku! Lui dit-il.

Durant toute la nuit, Inuyasha apprit à son fils comment utilisé Tetsaïga, ainsi que ses différentes attaques... Puis, ils partirent, Aya et Haru, à l'aube...

(1): Avant de mourir, Naraku avait son coeur qui battait dans sa poitrine alors lorsqu'il a vu qu'il allait mourir, il se l'a littéralement arraché!

(2):Cette discussion est un peu compliqué car c'est Haru qui raconte l'histoire, mais elle est souvent interrompue. Donc la personne qui parle avec Haru (qui l'interrompt) c'est Aya. Et un peu plus tard, c'est Inuyasha qui parle avec Haru et l'interrompt!

(3):Celui qui dit ça, c'est Aya!

 **Note: Fouahh!!! Ce chapitre était le plus... LONG ET DIFFICILE À RÉDIGÉ!!! Mais il est enfin terminé et l'aventure commence!!! Alors? Comment vous trouvez? Dur à digéré tout ça, non? Haru c'est le coeur de Naraku, sa fille! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus complet! Et j'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieu ce qui se passe! Et puis, c'est ça!**

 **Inuyasha: SHIPPO-CHAN!!!**

 **Shippo-chan: Je suis juste à côté de toi... Pas besoin de hurlé...**

 **Inuyasha: POURQUOI JE SUIS AUTANT MÉCHANT HEIN? POURQUOI? À CAUSE DE TOI, PLUS PERSONNES NE VA M'AIMER!!!**

 **Shippo-chan: Mais... Inuyasha... C'est ce à quoi tu ressemble habituellement...**

 ***Shippo-chan partit loin, très loin, avant de mourire par la main d'Inuyasha!!!***

 **Bye-Bye!**


	6. Annonce importante

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Petite annonce dont je ne suis vraiment pas fière... Je vais lâché cette fic. À vrai dire, je ne la continuera pas du tout! Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je la trouve vraiment mauvaise et je trouve qu'elle est mal faites. Je n'ai plus aucun plaisir à la rédigé, l'amusement s'étant fait remplacé par la colère et le dégoût... Car oui, je suis dégoûté par cette fic. Je la trouve horrible et sérieuse, je croit pas aue ça vaut la peine de la continué... Alors désolé à tout ceux qui lisais cette fic et attendait le prochain chapitre(même si je crois pas qu'il y ait la moindre personne qui aime cette oeuvre) mais il n'y aura sûrement jamais de suite. Je sais que j'avais dit que c'était pas mon genre d'abandonner une fic, mais faut croire qu'il y a des exeptions! Alors désolé encore une fois et on se revoit peut-être dans une autre fic (que je vais essayer de pas abandonné hehe!)_**


End file.
